Glomping the World One Step at a Time
by FireGoos
Summary: All Oraina and Quetsalesk wanted was to glomp. Unfortunately, they were expelled instead. You'd think it would be a drag, only the summer isn't going to be as bad as they think...


****

Disclaimer: Okay then, none of the characters or settings belong to us, they belong to JK Rowling and all the other dudes who have a piece of Harry Potter, we're not making any money from this and we beg PLEASE DON'T SUE... We haven't the cash it would be pointless.

Glomping the World, One Step at a Time

By Fire=Goos

Chapter 1: The Dangers of Glomping

"I am Gandalf! GANDALF MEANS MEEEE!!!!!" As usual, everyone in the hallway stared at us... well, me, as if I were insane. Well, I pretty much am. Ahh, allow myself to introduce... myself, kaio-sama!!! I am... er... hold on a minute... Quetsalesk Xochitl!!! I had to think for a mo... MO!!! Okay, I promise to start making sense, now. When I said us, I meant me and my friend, Oraina Astrid. We're a couple of crazy Slytherin redheads at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we want Professor Snape's hot bod. Mmm... I drool just thinking of it... Anyway, Oraina's fiery red hair is about shoulder length, and she's got cool green eyes, which she says are nothing special, but I like them... And she's TALL!!!! Blast her!!! Five feet and nine inches... I'm going to break down and sob... I'm only five feet and ¾ inches!!! Not even a full inch above five feet!!! Moo. Anyway, she wears Hogwarts robes that actually fit her, and, well, she'll tell you more about herself when she gets to talk. 

Any who, my fiery red hair reaches my ass (HUZZAH!!! I love long hair!) and no one knows the real colour of my eyes because I always insist on wearing red eye contacts that look all cool and scary. I wear my Hogwarts robes open so everyone can see my ratty worn down jeans with the hems all ripped up because I stepped on them too many times, and my GANDALF T-SHIRT!!!!!! I AM GANDALF!!!! GANDALF MEANS MEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Anyway, I may seem scary and strange on the outside, but there are three things in this world that make me absolutely melt. One is Neville Longbottom. He is so cute ^_^!!!!!!! He's my teddy bear!!!! Whenever I see him I hug him and say, "Awww!!!! My teddy bear is soooo cuuute ^_^!!!!" and everyone laughs, and then I scream, "STOP LAUGHING AT MY TEDDY BEAR!!!" because no one laughs at _my_ teddy bear. The second one is Percy Weasley. He's in seventh year like Oraina and me, and he is the head boy. I have a bit of a crush on him, I'll admit (even though he has a bitchy dumb blonde grrrlfriend) but I only like him because I think everything about him is so... so... Muffin Man!!! I call him that and sing the song, and he says "Don't call me that!" and I laugh and laugh, and then his blonde bitch grrrlfriend, Penelope Clearwater says, "What a juvenile little idiot!" So, then I attempt to destroy her and I get detention, boo-hoo, but sometimes it is with the third thing that melts me, and it happens to be the best of them all.... Professor Severus Snape, the potions master and head of my house. 

When Professor Snape scolds me he comes all close to intimidate me (and he thinks it work) and I can feel his body heat and become... excited... and he is just the sexiest thing ever to roam God's green earth. I love him. Oraina love him, too, but I suspect that it is only because he is so sexy, because she tells me all the time. I just want to rape him up the ass with a broomstick... Okay, well, maybe not do something that sick and violent, but something kinky. Every day I look forward to Professor Snape making his inspection (mostly because of me... I set things on fire...) and I ask him to frisk me, but he won't, and he won't frisk Oraina, either. That's just cruel. I mean, flaunting that sexy body around and then refusing to frisk us? What kind of sick torture is this guy into?

Also, I have a very bad short-term memory, and a very goos (GOOS!!!!) long term memory. I can remember exactly what I was wearing down to the last detail on the morning I got sick when I had just turned three years old, but I can't remember what Snape told me about discipline or whatever a couple of hours ago. Strange, huh? I also forget homework assignments and things, and I get in trouble for it. I space out a lot, too. I just start staring and kind of slip into my subconscious until someone wakes me up. I like to daydream, and hike, and climb, and read, and write, and draw... I think that's about it... I also like to invent crazy spells, heh. 

That Harry Potter kid is so INSANE!!!! He's thicker than lead, but he's got this insano scar on his forehead and is all amazing at Quidditch. He beats our team every time, but I could care less. There are more important things than Quidditch. This year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and Percy is all acting tough and protecting people, and Snape is being all cautious. MOO. Sexiness fills these hallowed halls of learning! Snape has sallow skin, shoulder-length black hair, and hooked nose, and cold black eyes... SO SEXY!! Percy has flaming red hair (all the Weasleys do) and horn-rimmed glasses, and some freckles, and brown eyes like warm pools of fudge... (me drool.) Neville, my teddy bear, has blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky, and he's got this little layer of baby fat that makes him SO CUTE!!! He's in the same year as Harry Potter and Percy's younger brother, Ron, which is third year. Well, there's everyone that matters. Well, there's also Draco Malfoy, the only sexy male Slytherin aside from Snape. He's got silver blonde hair and steely grey eyes and he is just rapelicious. 

Now it is time to tell of events, rather than describe people, because there is so little to do and so much time to do it... Oh, I think I got that wrong... That's why I use sticky notes to remind me of things. But, I usually loose them... One time, I had a sticky note left over from the summer that said, "Fix broken back door," and it ended up on Snape's delicious ass. My hair is alive. It is found in various odd places, and swallows up things and eats them. At night, it crawls around and strangles children in their sleep; that story is a Romanian legend, which is why Romanian people are so scared of me. Once, I was sitting in the back of potions class while Snape was doing a demonstration, and he pulled a long red hair out of the potion, and everybody looked over at me. After class, he asked me if I was in his private stores (that sounds dirty in a good way) or anything, and I told him I wasn't (which was the truth) but he didn't believe me! I was kind of happy, though, because then he leaned in close and made me want him... YUM! Another time, on the first night of my first year, Dumbledore (the headmaster) was giving his beginning of year speech when he paused and pulled (lo and behold) a long red hair out of his goblet. I turned red of embarrassment (it was the _headmaster_, for Merlin's sakes!) and everyone looked at me, even Snape and Percy... Oh, well.

Anyway, we were in the halls, and I was doing my Gandalf thing, when Neville came walking past us... So I screamed, "NEVILLE BEAR!!!" and he tried to run, but I grabbed him up in a great big hug. Most of the people in the hall were used to it by now, so they went along with their business while I played with my Neville Bear. 

"I... c-can't... breathe...." he gasped and I apologized and loosened my grip a bit, but then he made this cute face and I couldn't help it! I hugged him really tight and Oraina was trying to tell me something, so I turned around with my Neville Bear to face her.

"You're putting his face in your rack," she told me, pointing to my Neville Bear.

"Oops!" I let go of him, and he was blushing and ran away very fast. Aww, now I miss my Neville Bear...

"Come on!" Oraina said, tugging at my sleeve. "We'll be late for potions with that sexy piece of ass, Snape!" Yes, Snape _is_ a sexy biatch (as Professor Lupin would say.) 

Then Oraina ran off without me and I yelled, "Wait for me!" I ran after her, but my hat, which is too big since I have a humongo head and overestimated the hat size, slipped over my eyes and I couldn't see where I was going. Then I tripped on my robes and went flying into the wall. I got up and took my hat off, then sped after Oraina. I made it to potions just after the bell rang (Oraina got there sooner! Darn her long legs!) and Snape gave me detention, but didn't take off any points because we're in Slytherin. Then we had to pick partners, and Oraina tried to pick Snape as her partner, but he yelled at her. I don't blame her though; he is a hot enchilada. We worked together, and sat near Percy, who happened to be working with Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch... and not normal obsessed, psychotic insano obsessed. Anyway, we were making our potions when Oraina tapped Percy on the shoulder. 

"What?" he asked her when he turned around.

"Huh? Oh, Quetsalesk tapped you on the shoulder, not me."

"I could kill you," I muttered. 

"What is it?" Did I mention that Percy isn't particularly fond of Slytherins? I guess not. 

"I wanted to know if you'd like to snog on Snape's desk in the middle of class," I said quickly, trying to think up something. I think that was a rather good alibi, or... something. MOO!!

"I'd rather return to my work," he snapped. Meanie. 

"What about you, Oliver?" Oraina asked; her voice was getting all evil-ish. 

"Huh?" He looked at us rather blankly, since he had obviously been thinking about Quidditch instead. I'll admit, he's cute in that kind of innocent puppy dog (that happens to have an unnatural obsession with Quidditch) but the boy is pretty thick. Like Harry Potter. But, I think Oliver is more obsessed with Quidditch. In conclusion, Oliver would be perfect for a secret man whore sex slave, but that's about it (unless it has something to do with Quidditch.)

"Quetsalesk wanted to know if you would snog with her on Snape's desk," Oraina answered. 

"Oh... Why?"

"Because she-" I covered her mouth and smiled politely (if I could manage it) and made a mental note to exact revenge.

"No reason." So, we went back to making our potion, and I got the worst headache in the entire world (and probably the worst idea, as well.) After a while, I told my plan to Oraina. "Let's sneak into the Gryffindor common room," I whispered, when everyone else was being all neepo with their bad selves. 

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I feel like it," I answered. Goos answer. 

"You want to glomp Percy," she teased.

"What was that about me?" You can pretty much guess who that was.

"Oh, nothing," I said, before Oraina could talk. He looked like he didn't believe me (it was a very sexy look) and returned to his potion.

"Do you really want to glomp Percy?" That was Oliver whispering to me.

"NO!!!" I shouted, drawing much attention to myself. I slid down, hiding behind my desk until everyone turned away. Oliver went back to his potion, and I was able to continue the discussion with Oraina. 

"How will we get in? We'll need a password, and we don't even know where the entrance is!" Oraina whispered furiously; she didn't want to get caught up in one of my harebrained schemes again, but she was going to anyway (I always made sure of that.)

"Easy. We can follow Neville Bear there, and then we can listen to him say the password. After that, we can give the password ourselves and walk straight on in."

"What's the point of this again?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Oh, right, you want to glomp Percy." 

"Stop saying that!!" 

"Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" We looked up to see that hottie tottie, Snape, standing over us and looking angry, which was sexy. Therefore, he was looking sexy. The was a lot of humidity in the room, which was making his black robes stick to his skin a bit, showing off his sexy muscular chest. Mmmm... Yummy. 

"No," we both answered at once.

"Maybe I could share it with you in private, though," Oraina said, winking at him. He growled and turned on Oliver, who happened to be adding too many spider legs. 

"Tonight," I muttered to Oraina. 

After class we had lunch, and after lunch we tailed Neville Bear, being very careful. We had to stop when he got his foot caught in a trick step, but soon we made it to a portrait of a fat lady at the end of a hallway. "Fairy lights," he said, barely able to climb up through the portrait without slipping.

"We'll come back tonight," I whispered, Oraina holding her head in her hands.

"This is such a bad idea, I can barely even describe it."

That night, (well, it was 1:00 am, so it was really morning) we met in the Slytherin common room, Oraina still saying what a bad idea it was. We walked up and up and up until we reached the hallway with the portrait of the Fat Lady. "This is ludicrous," Oraina whispered, "she'll know we're not Gryffindors." 

"But, she won't be able to do anything about it, now will she?" Oraina whispered something I couldn't hear, then I led her up to the sleeping Fat Lady. 

"Fairy lights." The portrait swung open, the Fat Lady muttering something incoherent. We climbed in through the hole and closed the portrait behind us, then marveled at the magnificence of the Gryffindor common room. There was a lush red carpet under our feet, and the circular room was filled with over-stuffed, comfortable looking armchairs and couches, with coffee tables and a huge fire place filled with glowing embers. The light in the room was warm, and there were windows to the left, with a staircase straight ahead that split into two different directions, leading to doors. Our common room was just a dungeon with a fireplace, a few chairs, and a couple of ratty old doors that led to the dormitories.

"Hey, why do the Gryffindors have such a great common room?" Oraina asked in outrage.

"Because," I said, "they're Gryffindors."

"You have a point," she agreed. We stood there for a minute, then tested out the chairs by the fireplace. They were so much more comfortable than the chairs in our common room! We also jumped on the couches a little, then started up the fire again and relaxed in front of it for a bit. "This is so unfair," Oraina complained. "They have this huge luxurious tower filled with carpets and roaring fires, and what do we get? A cold dank dungeon."

"I know, it makes me want to punch Dumbledore in the face."

"Yeah!" Oraina laughed. "Then his nose would be even more crooked than it already is!" We laughed for a bit, then Oraina said, "Wouldn't it be funny if he got trampled by a herd of crazed mayonnaise eating Chia Pet hippos?"

"Yes, it would." We laughed and made fun of people for a while, until I got a little bored of it. "What do you think is up the staircase?" I asked.

"Dormitories, of course," she answered matter-of-factly. 

"Let's go explore!" I exclaimed. Oraina started to protest, but I jumped up and ran up one side and into a door, and she followed me. I made my way up a spiral staircase, looking at the doors, until I came to one that said "Seventh Year" on it. I opened it immediately, and tiptoed in. At least the beds weren't better than ours. I pulled back the hangings on one of the four-posters to find Percy sleeping in it! "Look at this!" I whispered to Oraina. She came over and saw him sleeping there (sexiness!)

"Go ahead," she prompted, "glomp him! Do it do it do it do it!!"

"I'll do what I want with him," I answered, climbing onto the bed and pulling the hangings closed.

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispered before I heard a door shut. I climbed over Percy so I was sitting on him, then remembered that he couldn't see without his glasses, so I reached over to the night table and grabbed them, then leaned over. I opened one eye and pressed my eye up to it, but he didn't wake up. Then I reached around and grabbed his ass, and he smiled... Heheh. Then I leaned on him and started to think how funny it would be if I undressed him and myself, and he woke up in bed with me, thinking we had had a hot night of sex. Yes, that would be very funny. So, that's what I did. I was very warm, and it turns out that the Gryffindors have much better beds than the Slytherins, or at least mattresses, because it was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. I even wrapped my arms around him for effect (and plus he was so sexy that I couldn't resist.) I fell asleep pretty quickly, too.

I woke up to a scream, and when I opened my eyes I saw Percy, looking for his glasses. "Where are my glasses?!" he asked frantically. I found them by my knee and gave them to him. When he saw me, he screamed again. 

"Good morning, lover," I said, kissing him deeply. He pulled away, and fell out of the bed with a thump. All the boys were gathered around to see what was happening, and when I pulled the hangings back there was a huge uproar. 

"A SLYTHERIN!!!" some idiot with no life yelled.

"How could you, Percy?!" some other bitch exclaimed. I just closed the hangings and got dressed, then stood up and glared at them all. They backed away, seeing my hand in my pocket, and soon Percy was dressed and running away. 

"Wait up, lover!" I called, dashing after him. In the common room, a few people who recognized me gasped, but that was pretty much it. When we got outside, he ran down a few floors before I caught him. "Why are you running? You didn't complain last night, and I'm feeling just as frisky now as I was then," I said, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Glomp him! Do it do it do it do it!!" I looked around to see Oraina smiling at me, and I laughed a bit, then pushed Percy up against the wall.

"Come on, lover, I'm getting itchy," I muttered in a husky voice as I felt up his sexy body. 

"Stop it!" he choked out, trying to get away. 

"Don't play hard to get," I said, kissing his neck (which I had to work a bit to get to) and sticking my hand down his pants. After a bit, though, I was interrupted.

"GOOD LORD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!!" I turned around and saw Snape coming towards us, looking very angry.

"Shush up!" Oraina scolded. "She's trying to glomp!" He glared at her a minute, then looked back to Percy and me. 

"Are you aware, Miss Xochitl, that this is sexual harassment?" I stared at him for a minute, then answered.

"I thought it was glomping," I said. He scowled at me, then pulled me away from Percy.

"This is the last straw!" he shouted. "You are expelled from this school! Get out of my sight and pack up your things!" 

"Hey, that's mean!" Oraina said.

"And you!" He rounded on her, very angry indeed. "You have detention, for standing there and watching!"

"Jam," Oraina mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Your detention will be tonight, with me." Oraina's face lit up and she looked at me and winked. I, although finding this comical and foreboding, was unable to pull a smile. Tomorrow the N.E.W.T.s would start! I was so close to graduating!

"You can't do this!" I said angrily. "The N.E.W.T.s start tomorrow! I've almost graduated!" 

"Well," he snapped, "I guess that's too bad for you! Mr. Weasley, I feel your pain, blah, blah, blah, get to the hospital wing." Percy ran off to the hospital wing, and I began to leave, but then I thought of something. Now that I wasn't a student, I stood a chance at glomping Snape! So, before I left, I gave his package a little squeeze and winked at him. He screamed at me, and chased me down the hall, but I managed to get away from him and headed down to the common room with Oraina. 

"This sucks," I moaned, bewildered.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Oraina said. "Now I get to spend some alone time with Snape, and you're not a student anymore, so you can glomp him all you like." I nodded, but I was still sad. It wasn't as if I was an idiot (though I acted like it sometimes.) I was at the top of my class, I could have graduated with honours, but now I'm expelled! Dammit! I am sad. 

::~::~::~::~::

I guess now you'll have to listen to me for a bit, since... I'm thinking alright, yeah, Quetsalesk is expelled, which is sad cause she's my friend and now I have to go a few weeks alone... ARSE to the world! I have detention! YES!! Excuse me. I have this major obsession with the hot piece of ass who will be punishing me; "punishing me;" oh, I like the sound of that. How delicious is he? Ummmmmm... he makes me feel like a rabid donkey; no, wait, donkey? I confuse myself sometimes, and that was no exception. Anyway, more like he drives me nuts, and I'm not nuts about a lot of things, except maybe jam; I like jam - and chocolate. Yes, chocolate is good, mix the two and damn I go insane! Chocolate jam! Well if you see any be sure to let me know... I really want some.

Anyway, I'll reintroduce myself just for the hell of it. Oraina Astrid, pleased to meet you. Well, for all intensive proposes, I will of course drop you when you have become boring; it's in my nature. My hair, unlike Quetsalesk's, doesn't choose to eat things, though it has a horrible habit of changing the shade of red and making me look like Satan. I'm a little like a druid since I'm into sex and death but religion bores the crap out of me, so I'll ignore that bit. Death can be funky as long as it's not my own, if you know what I'm saying, and sex, well... not really, but death, I can cope with that... not much of a druid, really more of a morbid teenager. Hell I'm not that depressing, scrap that! One day I got mad and the cat food tin exploded on me, and it was like runny dog poo... YUCK!! Sorry, I'm digressing - as I was saying. Yes, (rubbing hands together just in case you can't see me) I have detention with Professor (give me space to drool okay!) Snape... yummy. Quetsalesk was right, though, he must be out to torture us. I mean, what kind of man flaunts the 'I hate everything motif' and expects us not to _want _him?!!! I mean, of course we want him, he's a sexy piece of ass dressed in black and oozes sex like hot lead, what's not to want?

When I had finished helping Quetsalesk, or Quiet, as I'm fond of snapping at her since she can't keep it shut, I helped her take her trunk down to the common room and waited with her until my detention. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was looking forward to it; this would be the first time since my fifth year that he actually was the one watching me during detention. He'd given up on that when I was fifteen because I tried to pinch his backside while walking past him. He caught me and grabbed my hand quicker than lightning, and with twice as much force... I love that memory.

I walked out of our common room, grumbling a bit, since we definitely had the smelliest common room of the lot. I was a little annoyed, since most of the rich families were in Slytherin, mine being one of them, and I think that the school could do a little better to make us comfortable instead of giving us a dank pit to park our backsides in - how rude is that? (RUDE!! Yes, that's definitely a funky word, a very funky word.)

Along yet more dankness, I think it was just Snape actually, and man he's mysterious; I just want to climb inside his head and walk around. Most people think I'm insane; most would be right, but I should like to pose a question if I may. Have they considered all the possibilities jam has to offer? I mean, have they? And chocolate, that is insanely scrummy. It makes me happy. I don't mean, "oh what a lovely day happy," I mean, I sit with an insane smile on my face thinking about how people learned to talk and why wizards don't yet rule the world. Not that I want to rule the world, I just want to win the world's largest turnip and have done with it. Quetsalesk wants to rule the world, though, she thinks it would be... in her words, "GANDALF!!!! GAAANNNNNNDALLFFFFFF!! And cannibalism, 'cause it's sexy!" Okay, I promise I'll switch her off now.

I noticed the door already open and walked up to his desk quietly; he was writing on some parchment in delectable script handwriting. I stood by him for a second, watching him write in straight lines and use loops; it amazed me, since I can't write in straight lines on parchment... I cheat! I make lines on the parchment then make them go away for presentations' sake. I looked over his shoulder, and still he didn't notice. He mumbled to himself about something or other, though I wasn't really listening, lowering myself over his shoulder, placing my lips by his ear before shouting.

"Fact me hard; I have no news!" You should have seen him jump! I scared him so much that he fell off the back of his chair.

"Astrid?!!!" he yelled clambering out of his seat and to his feet, looking petrified, for once.

"Sir?" I asked innocently as he pointed to the desks, and yes I know the drill, clean the desks with no magic. I wandered over to the desk with an insane grin on my face, looking ecstatic to be in detention; he looked worried. I went to collect the cleaning equipment from over by his desk when he bent over to pick up the chair, and as I crouched to collect the bucket, I was able to time it right so he didn't notice my arm sliding against his backside. God, it was firm! He must do some serious exercise! I just wanted to squeeze it, though I thought better of it.

I started to scrub the desks for all I was worth, thinking that maybe if I impress him I'd be rewarded; no such luck... he told me to slow down because I wasn't going to be leaving any quicker. _Arse wipe! _I finished the desks quicker than I had imagined. I must have zoomed around the room, and before he could stop me I cleaned his desk as well, lifting his wrist to get to the wood I had to polish (did that sound dodgy to you, or is that just my mind?) He glowered at me, and I stepped away and sat behind one of the desks, smiling like the Cheshire cat at him. I think I have a rather charming smile... maybe it's just me.

"What do you find so entertaining, Miss Astrid?" he said in an annoyed tone of voice. "This is a detention; you're not supposed to be enjoying yourself!" he snapped. _Oh my God, that voice! What a voice! Do I want him? Oh, yes!_

"Sorry," I mumbled, forcing a frown, trying my best to look depressed, but it looked like I was constipated. I stopped and went back to my normal inane grin, staring at him blankly. The only sound that could be heard was him scratching the nib of a quill to a piece of parchment before slamming it down on the desk and looking at me with great annoyance. _I like it when he's mean_. He stepped slowly up to the desk and rest his palms flat on the now polished surface, looming over me like a thunder storm. Wow! I looked up, grinning again; I couldn't help it.

"Do you draw pleasure from detention, Miss Astrid?" he asked in that silky, husky, dangerous voice; man this obsession of mine is sooo not good. 

"Yes," I muttered really slowly as his expression dropped.

"You are here to be punished because you didn't stop that friend of yours getting herself expelled! I wouldn't tolerate it from her; don't think I'll take it from you, Astrid!" he snapped. Yummy, what a voice. God, I'm a nut bag.

"I would hope you wouldn't." My face remained chirpy and happy; I think my constant optimism was pissing him off.

"I can find you worse punishment than this!" he said dangerously.

"Yes please," I hummed. He began saying something else, though to tell you the truth I didn't care; all I was hearing was, "blah bah blah, you'll regret crossing me, blah blah blah..." Anyhow, it didn't register, and he was getting annoyed so much that he brought his face closer to mine to get me to pay attention, but it didn't work. When he was done nagging I merely made a small snap at his face, making him jump again.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he snapped, taking his seat again and continuing to write. All I could hear was the scratching of that pen, and DAMN, what a bastard! Quetsalesk was right; he must be into some pretty sick things. I'll bet he keeps whips and chains in his chambers... eww. Now, I can't even bear thinking about that.

"Don't worry; I don't plan to," I mumbled, now thinking he was just out to tease, and it was annoying as hell. My face began to show my distemper as he smiled, noticing my misery. "Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me, Miss Astrid?" he said dangerously.

"Nothing, Professor," I said, resting my head on my hands.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Nothing!" I insisted. He got out of his seat again, and this time I got out of mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snapped.

"Common room!" I said, walking to the door.

"Did I dismiss you?!" he yelled. I love it when he gets mean.

"Nope," I said, turning back to him. If I could just plan this right... He was leaning on his desk... I think I could pull this off. Okay, so I'd be expelled, but at least I would have had fun.

"Then get back to your seat!" he snapped. I didn't, though, because I'm a bad girl. I continued walking straight for him.

"In a minute," I said making out I was reaching for something on his desk; he couldn't figure out what I was doing until it was too late. I knocked him back onto the desk, throwing myself on top of him, capturing the most soul stealing kiss I'd ever had. It was amazing, though I'm not sure he intended for that to happen. He pushed me off forcefully, and I laughed, standing back a bit as he stood flabbergasted for a few moments, unable to think of what to say. I could think of a few things for him, but they weren't ever likely to pass his lips.

"O... Out!" he snapped. I looked at him before exiting the room, then the words that passed his lips were ones I expected, in a little stutter. "You're expelled." Lucky I had kept my bags packed the moment I got here, huh? 

Well, I guess that's how it all started. Quetsalesk and myself were booted from Hogwarts by our own house master, but hey! It was worth it!

**__**

Author's Note: Yes we are be strange, very strange, but moo?! heheh... Anyway Please review, we need them cause we have no food, reviews be food and no food ... I don't need to explain this do I? Anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
